


【龙卡】纯白地狱/Infernal White

by Shizuyin



Category: Sky光遇
Genre: M/M, 神/信徒
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:01:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25647706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shizuyin/pseuds/Shizuyin
Summary: 暗神龙骨在暮土接住了一个会发光的孩子，这个孩子从天上来，像星星一样。每一个温柔的人背后注定是千疮百孔。是因为他们知道疼痛，所以会更加珍惜这个世界。永夜相伴的地方就一定是地狱吗？也可以是天堂。
Relationships: 龙卡, 龙骨/卡卡西
Comments: 4
Kudos: 57





	【龙卡】纯白地狱/Infernal White

**Author's Note:**

> 感谢列表寒刀客老师帮忙想的文名和题记，可以去lofter关注她

《纯白地狱》

产粮群里的作业  
说好了放在文里的刃少一点，没有食言  
关键词：辫子、信徒、花  
暗神龙×信徒卡  
冥的称呼、文名、题记来自@寒刀客

每一个温柔的人背后注定是千疮百孔。是因为他们知道疼痛，所以会更加珍惜这个世界。  
永夜相伴的地方就一定是地狱吗？  
也可以是天堂。

1  
暮土的天空从来都是昏昏沉沉的，看得叫人直泛困意。因为有风托着，浓云只好懒洋洋地移动，态度是极其敷衍的，只要风稍微小了一些，它们就静止了。这些好吃懒做的家伙走得慢，还将光全部吞下去，苦了下边的地面只能维持着亘古不变的黑暗。  
地面倒是不在乎，因为他侍奉的那位大人一点都不在乎。  
暮土里住着位神。  
他诞生于此，由暮土生灵哺养，他即是暮土，暮土即是他本身。众生灵称他“龙骨”，缀以殿下以示敬畏。  
龙骨抬头，睁开的眼帘下露出熠熠生辉的金色双瞳。  
“冥，今天的天空也没有星子。”  
龙骨身后的冥龙静静地悬浮着。  
听暮土老一辈的生灵说，天上有一种一点一点、小小的东西，会发亮，会眨眼。看不见是因为被云挡着，只要云散开，就能看见那种叫“星星”的漂亮小玩意了。  
只是他等了很久，很多年，每一天都会抬头看看，令人失望的是，每一次都有厚厚的云。  
“冥，这些云什么时候能散开？”  
冥龙不知道，它也快忘了星星的样子。  
龙骨露出一个恬淡的笑容：“等吧，总有一天会散开的。”  
这句话，龙骨已经说了几千年，每天都会不厌其烦地复述一遍。  
冥龙低下了硕大的头，看着并不是很高兴。  
龙骨摸了摸它的角，轻声安慰着这恐怖的生物：“没事，我们还有很长时间，可以慢慢等。”  
云层中出现了浮动，这可了不得。  
冥龙的眼睛突然亮了，它死死地盯着一个方向看，精神抖擞。  
“流星？你说什么？”龙骨也转过头去看。  
一道亮白冲破了浓云，托着尾巴砸了下来，直直地落向地面。  
作为神，龙骨视物的方法和暮土的生灵不一样，暮土就是他的眼睛，金瞳闪烁了一下：  
那不是流星，那是个孩子。  
龙骨身形一闪，下一刻，他出现在了沙地上，臂弯里安静地躺着一个亮闪闪的孩子。

2  
我醒来时，见到了一个男人，他有一双金色流光的眼睛，看着我笑。  
“醒了？”  
我也看着他，愣愣的。  
我发现我没了记忆。聊天，我没什么好说的，也不敢直接说“嗯”，这样显得好没礼貌，只好老老实实地打招呼：  
“……我叫，卡卡西。”  
当时我的样子，一定非常蠢。  
“卡卡西，”他话的声音很好听，轻轻柔柔的像是山上的清泉，“我是龙骨。”  
龙骨……  
我有样学样地跟着说了一遍，在当时，这两个字我都不知道怎么写。  
我并非记不起所有的事情，像是那种“这个世界有太阳月亮和星星”“孩子肯定有爸妈”，我还是很清楚的。  
我也想想念一下我的父母，只是我忘记了他们是谁，这份思念也就无从寄托。但是我从没见过龙骨会想念他的父母，虽然他不曾失忆。  
“我没有父母。”他说。  
我觉得他在骗人。  
“我没有那么好骗。”我不听大人的胡扯。  
“我是暮土之神，在某一天凭空出现的，没有父母。”  
没有父母的孩子在外边的世界很可怜。有爹娘的孩子如果被人说没父母，会哭死的；以前有爹娘的孩子后来没了爹娘，也会哭死的。  
所以龙骨很可怜。  
但是龙骨看着一点也不悲伤，他嘴角带着笑，眼底漾着波。  
他看着好开心啊。  
“你在快乐什么？”我问。  
他点了点我的额头：“我看见了你的过去，你是个幸福的孩子。你的记忆很快乐，我看着也开心。”  
我不太记得多少，但是神说以前我很快乐，那就很快乐吧。  
“你在我的记忆里看见了什么？”  
“星星。”他说，“星星，真的很漂亮。”  
我有些失望，我以为他能看见些更好玩的。  
我不能理解：“等天气好了，星星不就出来了吗？”  
他摇摇头：“暮土的云，从来没有散开过。”  
我看着他美丽的金色眼睛：“其实你的眼睛很像星星，想看星星的话，可以照镜子。”  
龙骨小小地惊讶了一下，他不确定道：“是吗……”  
暮土没有镜子，黑水也映不出任何东西。我想，龙骨根本不知道他自己长什么样。  
“龙骨，你看见过自己的样子吗？”  
龙骨有些犹豫：“我听说，神明会和孕育他的土地很像。暮土长什么样，我也长什么样吧……你觉得，暮土好看吗？”  
“好看。”我立刻说，“我见过的神里，你最好看。”  
暮土不好看，但是龙骨很好看。  
我从来没有见过这样好看的人，龙骨是我见过的最好看的人。我的直觉告诉我在这之前我遇见的人里都没有资格和龙骨比容貌。  
我转过身，巴巴地看着龙骨：  
“龙骨，你有信徒吗？”

3  
这个孩子一点都不怕我。我走到哪，他也跟到哪。  
他说冥龙很可怕，黑水会弄疼他，但是我会保护他，一开始接住他的人，就是我。  
我明白了，这里的世界不适合他，他应该回去。这个想法在我窥到他的记忆时更为坚定。这孩子生活的世界里不仅有可爱的星星，还有红艳艳的太阳。那里的沙透白晶莹，水清澈见底，云彩变幻莫测，瑰丽十分。  
那里的神一定很美丽。  
他是第一个说我好看的人，我以为我和暮土的土地一样粗野丑陋。  
我对冥龙说：“冥，我看见星星了，在那个孩子的记忆里，很美。”  
冥龙有些不满地控诉着卡卡西。  
“叫不叫殿下有什么关系？”我想到了卡卡西那明媚的笑脸，“他那里应该也有神，他活着的世界很好，怎么会来侍奉我呢？”  
结果那天卡卡西用他大大的蓝眼睛看着我，问：“龙骨，你有信徒吗？”  
这个问题难倒我了。严格意义上，暮土的所有生灵都是侍奉我的信徒。但它们抚养我长大，我们之间的羁绊更为复杂。  
我不确定道：“应该没有。”  
卡卡西手脚并用地爬了过来，从背后攀在我的肩上：“那我做你第一个信徒怎么样？你最忠诚的信徒。”  
我推开了他：“可我是暗神。”  
他仿佛没听见我在讲什么，看起来快活极了，像是捡到了珍宝：“我会侍奉你，直到我离开世界，怎么样？”  
小孩子根本不明白生死，这样重的誓言张口就来，我皱着眉把这只小树懒从身上扒拉下来：  
“你这样的行为可是在渎神。”  
卡卡西立刻端坐好，只是他脸上得逞的笑容一点也不知收敛。  
他伸出双手小心地捧起我的右手，吻着我的手背：  
“龙骨殿下，我尊敬的神。光之子卡卡西永远侍奉您，成为您最忠诚的信徒、永不变心，是我对您的承诺。”  
卡卡西变成了我的信徒，我的第一个信徒。  
我怔怔地看着他，他讨喜地对我笑。我不能拒绝他，他是我的信徒。  
有了信徒之后，我获得了第一份信仰之力。  
我在这地方闲散了几千年，终于是时候担起作为神的责任。我作为暗神，应该恪守这片土地，约束这暴力昏暗的力量，其中也包括吞噬人们经历的不幸和痛苦，以及世间游荡的黑暗。  
我并不把这些事情当作负担。  
我第一次看清了暮土的全貌，这里是一处恐怖的地方。如果我玩忽职守，卡卡西的故乡就会遭殃。  
卡卡西不明白我为什么要这么努力，他不记得了自己的故乡，对那片地方没有留恋。我揉揉他的头，小崽子的头发软软的，手感不错：  
“你总有一天要回去看看，你的家人朋友都在那里。你是我的信徒，我理应守护好你，和你的家人。”  
他不再有异议，但是他的眼睛还在抗议，水蓝色的眼睛里起着波纹。  
我叹息：“等有一天你回去了，你就明白了。”那里有更值得你去爱的神明，而不是我。  
他扑过来，紧紧抱住了我：“我说过，会一直留在你身边的。”  
一开始，他还只是带着些委屈的哭腔，最后竟然嚎啕大哭起来。  
他一把鼻涕一把泪，把这些黏糊玩意儿扒拉在了我的衣服上：“我不记得他们了，这没关系，你别不要我……龙骨，你别不要我……”  
他几乎不叫我殿下，这没什么，我也不习惯他喊得这么生分。  
我抬手搂住了他。不经意间，那个站起来也只及腰的小豆丁已经拔个儿了，毛茸茸的头发蹭着我的下巴，有些痒，再长长，指不准能和我一样高。  
但还是个孩子，哭得很没形象，最后哭岔了气，还得趴在怀里让我拍他的背帮忙顺气。  
再之后，哭累了，就睡着了。  
卡卡西来暮土这么久，这是第一次哭。  
在睡梦中，他抓着我的手，含含糊糊地念着我的名字：  
“龙骨……龙骨……”  
我拨开他额上的碎发。  
作为我的第一个信徒，卡卡西的后颈上出现了暮土的印记，他自己肯定看不见。这是第一位信徒的殊荣，也是忠诚的印证，可我倒希望有一天这个印记会从这个地方消失。

4  
有了信徒的龙骨终于是一位合格的神，相对应的，他开始忙碌了起来。  
我听说了他的能力，有些愤懑：为什么，这个世界的痛苦需要他来承担呢？  
他喜欢摸我的头发，这是很早以前就会有的习惯，我也不反抗，被他的手摸着其实还挺舒服。所以他这次也是摸着我的头发，淡淡地笑。  
他说他不累，能守护这个世界，他很开心。  
龙骨诞生在暮土这样冷硬的地方，却有一颗柔软的心。  
我本来也以为他能一直这样，做着他喜欢的事，守护着这个他爱的世界。  
暮土的夜晚万籁俱寂。深夜里，我是被从体内散发出的疼痛刺醒的，我难受得蜷缩成一团，牙齿忍不住打颤，骨头里渗进了浓烈的寒意。  
后颈处却一阵发烫。  
这已经不知道是第几次在半夜醒来，以前有过类似的经历，也记不清到底发生了几次。只是这一次剧烈得不同寻常。  
手摸向那块地方，闭着眼睛的我却看见了一个图案——一支矛一张盾。  
我不知道那是什么意思，没来由的，我觉得这和龙骨有关。  
我应该去找他，我这么想着，也这样做了。  
我觉得我看见的人应该不是龙骨。  
一双金瞳如今变成了不祥的赤红色，眼睛里没了平时的温柔，剩下了一片浑浊。他的身体上爬满了密密麻麻的黑色纹路，从胸口蔓延至脖颈，再顺着脖颈爬上了那张俊美的面庞，几条脉络甚至延伸进他的眼球。  
如果这些脉络爬满他的身体，龙骨就会消失了。  
我这样想，或许我其实想错了，我宁肯我想错了。  
疼痛带来的疯狂让他失去了理智，他的十指在胸口抓出一道道凌乱的血痕，血泪从他的眼眶里涌出，止不住从他脸上地淌啊淌。  
我从没见过他的脸上出现这样的表情：疯狂、隐忍、悲哀……  
他冲我伸出了手，我毫不犹豫地抓住了。  
现在只有我能拉住他。  
他张了张嘴，用嘶哑的声音念着我的名字：“卡卡西……”  
我说：“龙骨殿下。”  
我好像预感到了接下来要发生的事，于是用这不常用的称呼回应他的召唤。  
他将我一把拉了过去，我跌进他的怀里，张开手臂抱住了他，像溺水的人抓住了一截树干。  
龙骨冰凉的唇含住了我的，他一会儿温柔地轻蹭着，一会儿又发狂一般啃啮着这两片薄弱的东西。说实话，这很疼，完全没有享受可言，但他是龙骨，我推不开他。  
恍惚间，我尝见了一丝血腥的味道。  
他的唇渐渐向下，一双干燥的大手剥开了我的衣服。  
这双手，骨节分明，细瘦，却很有力。平时，它会落在我的头顶，轻轻抚摸着，很舒服，那种享受会上瘾。  
我对他说：“我的灵魂、身体，一切，都甘愿侍奉于您。”  
我不知道龙骨怎么了，但我在被他需要着，我感受到了如同愿望被实现的喜悦，即便身体被他贯穿撕裂、被他粗暴地顶弄着。我不知道我们两个之间发生了什么，我们都只是遵从着本能行事。  
他的血泪涌得更凶了，赤瞳凝视着我，红色一滴滴落在我的身上，绽开一朵朵花。然后在两个人的动作下模糊，再绽放一朵新的花。  
我听见他在竭力呼唤我：“卡卡西……卡卡西……”  
我抚上他的脸庞，额头相抵：“龙骨，你别不要我……”  
当我第一次感受到一阵炙热涌向身体的时候，我知道，我渎神了。  
龙骨他紧紧地闭着眼睛，眉毛痛苦地揉在一起，纤长的睫羽剧烈地颤动着。黑色的纹路开始减淡了，我从来没有这么迫切地想看见他那金色的眼睛。  
但他不愿意看我，他还埋在我的身体里，他不知道如何结束，我也是。  
我长叹：“龙骨，你别不要我。”  
……

5  
我做了件蠢事，这辈子唯一做过的错事。  
等我醒来的时候，卡卡西已经不见了。  
在失去意识的那段时间里我对他做了什么，我记得一清二楚。他现在从我身边跑开，也是正常会发生的。  
懊悔的情绪像潮水一样扩散开来，我看着一片狼藉，不知作何感想。  
因为开始吞噬这个世界的黑暗，失控的欲望和疼痛不时来蚕食我的身体和意志。只是像昨天那样直接失去理智，还从来没有过。  
送卡卡西回去的事情得提上日程，我想。  
我无颜面对他，所以让冥龙去找，几天过去了，冥龙那边却一点消息也没有。  
与暮土想通的感官能察觉到卡卡西还在暮土中，我开始变得焦躁了起来，但是什么都做不了。我不知道要等多久才能等到卡卡西回家，也许他再也不会回来了。  
如果只是不想回来还好，如果是回不来了……  
他会哭鼻子吗？  
会把自己哭岔气吗，然后撒娇着要人给他顺气？  
我头疼地想着虚无缥缈的东西，我说：“卡卡西，”如果被我逮着了，我一定狠狠地抽你。  
“嗯？”他应了一声。  
有人应了一声。  
哦，原来还有人应啊。  
我回头，看见一个脏兮兮的人，手里拿着朵娇艳的花。  
他白色的头发都灰扑扑的，手里的花却柔嫩得可以掐出水。  
我板下脸来：“你去哪了？”  
“给你找花！”他把小花递到我面前，“那里还有很多花。龙骨，我知道你为什么长得这么好看了。”  
于是小脑袋也凑了过来：“你要读我的记忆吗？我有好好看，好好记的，你一定能看得很清楚。”  
我接过了花束，摇了摇头：“下次，你带我去看吧。”  
他便欣欣然地应下，转到身后给我打起了辫子，还将小花插在了我的头上。我也随便他倒腾。  
他还愿意回来，这就够了。  
“待会儿去神殿里用清水把自己洗干净，脏兮兮的。”  
他有些诧异：“很脏吗？”  
我嫌弃说：“脏。”  
他蹲下身子抓起土往自己脸上画了两道：“还有更脏的呢。”  
我伸手抹了抹他的脸：“你什么时候才能像个大人一样？”  
“有你在，我为什么要急？”  
我沉默了，我自然不舍得他走。但前几天晚上的经历太过惨痛，卡卡西不可能在这极致的伤害中感受到快感，他肯接受我，都是因为他的忠心。  
我有预见，再这样下去，我会毁了他。  
送卡卡西回去的事情必须提上日程。

6  
之前那样疾风骤雨的侵蚀后来也发生了好几次，被反噬的龙骨完全丧失了身体的主导权，那个时候的他迷人又危险，我每一次都不顾劝告地贴上去。然后雌伏在他身下，心甘情愿地被他剖开。  
我不是受虐狂，我只是不能放任他一人苦苦煎熬。  
有一天，他和我说：“卡卡西，我们去外面的世界玩一趟怎么样？”  
虽然我并不寂寞，但没有踏出暮土的龙骨一定很向往从我记忆里看到的光明普照的世界。  
我无法拒绝。  
他准备了几天，暮土的云在那天散了开来，消失得一干二净，飓风也停了，暮土第一次被阳光照亮了。  
他带着我走出了这昏沉的世界。  
我看见冥龙四散开来飞向远处，最后不知道躲进了哪里，暮土中空空如也。  
“他们也去？”  
龙骨不太适应强烈的光，他眯着眼睛：“嗯，暮土好不容易打开一次，他们也该出去看看。”  
我拉着他，从霞谷出发，慢慢地穿梭在这个世界里，雨林、云野、晨岛……  
这里的一切对他来说都是新鲜的，他都没见过，看到一只发光的蝴蝶也能盯半天，我就站在一旁安静地等着。  
我知道，他等这一天很久了。  
他被困在暮土里已经几千年，回去之后，下次再想出来也不知道会是什么时候的事情。  
我们只是慢慢地走，看过朝霞和暮晚，他如愿以偿地看到了心心念念的星星，那一天我们就坐在云野的神殿上，抬头往天上瞅。  
我对外面世界的新鲜感越来越弱，记忆不知道从什么时候开始跑回了我的脑袋。我拉着龙骨往回走，经过霞谷城的时候，我不由自主地绕了进去，然后在一间房子前停了下来。  
“到家了吗？”龙骨揉了揉我的头顶。  
“到家了。”我目不转睛地盯着这间房子，龙骨说了什么话在我耳朵里“嗡嗡”地响，我听不太真切，怔怔地应了。  
他笑了：“到家了就好。”  
我猛地回过头，看见龙骨对着我笑，一如我们初见的时候。他的金瞳在夕阳下更好看了，赤金色的光芒晃了人眼。  
我胡乱地去抓他，却什么也抓不到。  
明明他就在我眼前。  
“龙骨。”我的喉咙黏在了一起，发痛。  
“卡卡西，回家了就好。”他说。  
“那你呢？”我的视野模糊，于是瞪大了眼睛想看清他。  
“我也要回家了。”  
“回暮土吗？”我虚虚地握住他的手，掌心感受不到任何体积，“那我，还能去找你吗？”  
龙骨轻轻地点了点头。  
“你再等等！”我慌慌张张地从路边摘了一朵小野花，给他，“这朵不好看，先欠着，下次我带更好看的送你。”  
我把花放在他摊开的手心——  
花直直掉了下去。  
他笑了，眉眼弯弯，今天他扎着辫子，我亲手给他打的。  
他的嘴唇动了动，我尽力分辨着听不清的声音。  
风过了，吹散了一地落花，于是，他也散了。  
一双金瞳留下了一点光芒，融入了从西边照来的天地间最后一寸金光。

“我等你，卡卡西。”

-END-


End file.
